Tamplin and Sons Ltd
The firm was founded in about 1821 by Richard Tamplin, trading for much of its 19th century life as Tamplin and Son until it was incorporated as a limited company in 1889. The firm was renamed Tamplin's Brewery Ltd in 1962, and later became part of the Phoenix Brewery Co Ltd, taking its name from the brewery at Brighton which served the Company since its early days.http://www.nationalarchives.gov.uk/a2a/records.aspx?cat=179-tamplins&cid=1#1 Pubs The following pubs were owned/operated by Tamplins at some time:http://www.nationalarchives.gov.uk/a2a/records.aspx?cat=179-tamplins&cid=1#1 A *Abinger House (restaurant), King's Road: Edlins (1955)-1967 *Abyssinia Arms, Edward Street: TS 1873-1894 *Admiral Napier, Elm Grove: Smithers 1906-1929 (sold to Kemp Town Brewery) *Albion Inn, Albion Hillsource shows Albion Street, but The Albion Inn currently in Albion Hill : Albion Brewery to 1892: TS: 1892 *Albion Tavern, Albion Street: Albion Brewery to 1892; TS 1892-1961 (then renamed The Stable and rebuilt 1961, qv) *Allen Arms, Lewes Road: West Street Brewery (1876)-1929; TS 1929-1931 *Alliance Tavern, Dean Street: KH 1907-1909 (sold) *Alliance Tavern, Edward Street: Smithers 1865-1929; TS 1929-(1963) *Alma Tavern, Carlton Hill: Smithers 1868-(1901) *Anchor, Lavender Street: Smithers (1846)-1929; TS 1929-1945 (closed) *Aquarium (formerly Brighton Packet, qv), Steyne Street: West Street Brewery 1874-1929; TS 1929-1963 *Artichoke, William Street: Bear Brewery (1856)-1898 (became Scotch Stores by 1889); Southdown and East Grinstead Breweries Ltd 1898-1915 (sold) *Artillery Arms, Artillery Street: Smithers 1879-1929; TS 1929-1958 (closed) *Arundel Castle, Islingword Street: TS 1867-1934 (closed) *Ashton Arms, Cambridge Street: GH (1855) B *Balaclava, High Street: TS (1881)-1914 (closed) *Balcony Tavern, Elm Grove: Smithers (1901) *Balmoral, Carlton Street: Alb to 1892; TS 1892-(1896) *Barley Mow, St Georges Road: WSB 1839-(1877); TS 1895-(1964) *Bat and Ball, Ditchling Road: KH 1876-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1964) *Bath Arms, Union Street: KH 1876-1926: TS(TLP) 1926-(1967) *Battle of Trafalgar, Guildford Road: TS 1882-(1963) *Battle of Waterloo, Rock Place: TS(TLP) (1863-(1963) *Bear, Lewes Road, Preston: Smithers (1833)-1929; TS 1929-(1964) *Beauford Hotel, Queens Park Road: TS 1868-(1965) *Beehive, Regent Hill, London Road: KH 1881-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1939 (closed) *Beehive, Trafalgar Street: KH 1876-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1964) *Belgrave Arms, St Georges Road: Smithers 1896-1901; KH 1901-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1936 (closed) *Belle Vue, Buckingham Place; West Street Brewery 1852 (built)-1929; Tamplins 1929-(1964) *Belmont Arms, Cheapside: WSB 1874-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-1932 (closed) *Black Horse, Church Street: TS 1887-? 1906; KH 1906-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1965) *Black Horse, Montague Street: WSB 1844-1920 (sold) *Black Lion, Preston Street: TS 1873-1878; KH 1878-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1963) *Black Lion, Surrey Street: West Street Brewery 1845-1921 (sold) *Black Prince, Upper Bedford Street: KH 1903-1926 *Blacksmiths Arms, Upper North Street: KH 1871-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1953 (closed) *Blue Anchor, Kemp Street: Alb 1883-1892; TS 1892-1896 *Blue Posts, North Street: Smithers 1865-(1901); KH 1915-1926; TS 1926-1959 *Branch Tavern, Eastern Road: KH 1871-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1938 (closed) *Branch Tavern, London Road: KH 1871-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1963) *Brassfounders Arms, Portland Street: WSB 1855-(1892) *Brewers Arms, Carlton Hill: KH 1876-1905 (sold) *Brewers Arms, Church Street: Witney to 1850; West Street Brewery 1850-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-1930 (closed) *Bricklayers Arms, North Street: WSB (1825)-1872 (sold) *Brighton Arms, Essex Street: TS 1896-1958 *Brighton Packet, Steyne Street: WSB (1826)-1874 (then renamed Aquarium, qv) *Brighton Tavern, Gloucester Road: TS (1874)-1885, 1909-1921 *Britannia, Cavendish Street: WSB 1857-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-1920 (closed) *Brokers Arms, Cheltenham Place: TS (1863)-1893 *Brown Jug, York Road North: Alb to 1892; TS 1892-1951 (closed) *Buckingham Arms, Buckingham Road: WSB 1862-1900 (sold) *Buckingham Arms, North Street: GH (1855) *Bugle, St Martins Street: Catt (1886)-1899; TS 1899-(1964) *Burlington Arms, St Georges Road: WSB 1843-1867; (Hotel) Edlins (1924)-1967 *Burton Arms, Russell Street: KH 1871-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1937 (closed) *Bush, Arundel Road, Kemp Town: WSB 1853-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-(1964) *Butchers Arms, Edward Street: Smithers (1846) *Bute Arms, Bute Street: TS 1878-1962 (sold) C *Cabinet Makers Arms, Wood Street: Steyning Brewery to 1906; KH 1906-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1946 (closed) *Cadogan Arms, Sloane Street: KH 1871-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1943 (closed) *Cannon, Russell Street: KH 1871-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1965 (closed) *Canteen, Gloucester Road: Kidd and Hotblack 1876-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1963 (closed) *Carlton Arms (formerly Italian Arms, qv), Carlton Hill: TS 1940-1951 (closed) *Carlton Tavern, Carlton Hill: WSB 1864-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-1916 (sold) *Carpenters Arms, West Street: WSB (1833)-1898 (sold) *Castle Inn, Castle Street: Wig 1823-(1842); Smithers (1846)-1929; TS 1929-(1964) *Castle Inn Shades, Clarence Gardens, see preceding entry *Caxton Arms, North Gardens: Bear (1856)-1898; SEG 1898-1903 (sold) *Charleville Arms, Gloucester Road: WSB 1838-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-1919 (closed) *Chatfields Hotel, West Street: TS 1937 (bought)-(1963) *Chequers, Preston Street: Smithers to 1929 (sold to Kemp Town Brewery) *Chichester Arms, North Road/Vine Street: Smithers 1906 *Christies Hotel, West Street: Edlins 1925-(1967) *City of Hereford, St James Street: TS (1863)-(1963) *City of London Tavern, London Street: Kidd and Hotblack 1871-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1965) *City of York, Western Road: KH 1880-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1964) *Claverton Arms, Centurion Road: KH 1876-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1940 (closed) *Cleveland Hotel, Cleveland Road: Alb 1882-1917 (leased to TS 1892, Smithers 1904); Smithers 1917-1929; TS 1929-(1964) *Clifton Arms, Clifton Terrace: WSB 1846-1924 (sold) *Coach and Horses, Gloucester Street: KH 1874-1922 (closed) *Coachmakers Arms, Trafalgar Street: Ballard and Company, Lewes, to 1904; KH 1904-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1964) *Cobden Arms, Cobden Road: TS 1868-(1964) *Colonnade, Queen's Road: TS (1863)-(1867) *Compton Arms, Dyke Road: Smithers 1893-(1901); WSB to 1929; TS 1929-(1964) *Constant Service, Islingword Road: KH 1872-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1963) *Continental Hotel (formerly Three Tuns, qv), Little East Street: TS 1914-1921 *Corporation Arms, Richmond Street: TS 1896-1921 *Corporation Arms, Gardner Street: TS 1896 *Cranbourne Arms, Cranbourne Street: KH 1871-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1963) *Crescent, Clifton Hill: WSB 1844-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-(1964) *Cricketers, Black Lion Street: WSB (1829)-1929; TS 1929-(1964) *Cricketers, Church Road: Alb 1878-1892; TS 1892 *Cross Keys, Cheapside: TS 1855-1961 (closed) *Crown and Anchor, London Road: Smithers (1879)-1929 (sold to Kemp Town Brewery) *Crown and Anchor, Margaret Street: WSB (1832)-1918 (sold) *Crown Shades, Jubilee Street: Smithers (1901)-1929; TS 1929-1960 (closed) *Cuthbert Hotel, Cuthbert Road/Freshfield Road: TS 1879-(1963) D *Dew Drop, Lavender Street: KH 1872-1903; TS 1903-1919 *Derby Arms, Islingword Road: TS(TLP) 1897-1956 (closed) *Dog Tray, Edward Street: KH 1876-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1964) *Dolphin, College Place: Smithers 1855-1929 (sold to Kemp Town Brewery) Deeds (1828)-1938 see A5376 48/13 *Dolphin, King's Road see Queen's Hotel *Dorset Arms, North Road: TS 1872-(1963) *Dorset Arms, John Street: Smithers (1869)-(1884) *Dover Castle, Southover Street: WSB 1876-1832; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-(1964) *Druids Head, Brighton Place WSB 1852-1929; TS 1929-(1967) *Duke of Cambridge, Richmond Street: WSB 1869-1929: TS 1929-1931 *Duke of Edinboro', Hanover Street: Alb 1875-1892; TS 1892-1923 *Dyke Road Hotel (formerly Windmill), Dyke Road: TS 1893-(1965) E *Eastern Terminus Tavern, Eastern Road: WSB 1876-1904 (sold) *Eating House, Meeting House Lane: KH 1876-? 1900 *Edinburgh, Buckingham Street: TS 1868-(1887) *Edinburgh Hotel, Gloucester Road: TS 1868-(1964) *Eight Bells, West Street: WSB 1867; TS 1909-1964 (closed, sold to Watney Mann 1960) *Elephant Tavern, Edward Street: Smithers 1879-(1901); WSB to 1929; TS 1929-1935 (closed) *Elephant and Castle, London Road: TS 1822-(1964) 1908 see SAS/BR 146 *Elm Grove Tavern, Elm Grove: KH to 1876; then Keeping and Company; TS 1896-1948 (closed) *Elms Tavern, Elm Grove: TS 1875-1931 (closed) *Engineer, Cheapside: WSB 1845-1879 (sold) *Evening Star, Surrey Street: Smithers to 1929; TS 1929-(1966) F *Farriers Arms, Gloucester Street: West Street Brewery 1846-1903; Kidd and Hotblack 1903-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1963) *Feathers Tavern, Queens Road: Smithers (1846) *Fire Brigade Arms, Cannon Street: TS 1870-1936 (closed) 1908 see SAS/BR 146 *First Sussex, Richmond Street/Albion Street: Bear (1889)-1898; SEG 1898-1903 (sold) *Fisherman at Home, Russell Street: WSB 1856-1920 (sold) *Fitters Arms, New England Street: GH (1855) *Flowing Stream, Newhaven Street: TS 1868-1953 (closed) *Flowing Stream, Surrey Street: TS (1863)-1919 *Flowing Tide, Cannon Street: Smithers 1906-1929; TS 1929-1931 (closed) *Flying Dutchman, Elm Grove: KH 1876-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1965) *Flying Scud, King Street: KH 1876-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1940 (closed) *Flyman's Home, Richmond Street: KH 1874-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1947 (closed) *Forester and Shepherd, Clermont or Claremont Row: KH 1876 (sold to Keeping and Company); Alb 1880-1892; TS 189 *Fortune of War, King's Road Arches: KH 1923-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1963) *Fox (or Old Fox), Upper North Street: TS (1863)-1938 (closed) *Fox, Southover Street: WSB 1837-1921 (sold) *Free Butt, Waterloo Street/Albion Street: TS 1851-(1964) *Full Moon, Boyces Street: Smithers 1879-(1901); WSB to 1929; TS 1929 G *Gardeners Arms, Church Street, see William IV *Gardeners Arms, Islingword Street: Alb 1881-1892; TS 1892-1948 (closed) *Gardeners Arms, Terminus Road: Smithers 1844-1929; TS 1929-(1963) *George, West Street: WSB 1826-(1870s) *George IV, Carlton Hill: TS (1873)-(1896) *Globe, Edward Street (and see Great Globe): Bear (1856)-1898; SEG 1898-1900 (sold) *Globe, Surrey Street: Alb (1885)-1892; TS 1892-(1896) *Gloucester Brewery, Gloucester Road: TS 1905-1931 (closed) *Gloucester Hotel, Gloucester Road: Edlins (1924)-1967 *Golden Boot, Edward Street: Alb to 1892; TS 1892 *Golden Cannon, St George's Road: Smithers to 1929; TS 1929-(1963) *Golden Cross, Prince's Place, see Marlborough Hotel *Golden Cross, Southover Street: Alb 1881-1892; TS 1892-(1964) *Golden Fleece, Market Street: Wig to 1850; WSB 1850-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-(1963) *Good Companions, Dyke Road: TS 1939-(1963) *Good Intent, Albion Hill: West Street Brewery 1858-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-1936 (closed) *Great Eastern, Trafalgar Street: TS 1885-(1963) *Great Globe, Edward Street: Edlins (1924)-1965 (sold) (and see Globe) *Green Dragon, Sydney Street: Smithers 1846-1929; TS 1929-1964 *Green Man, Foundry Street, see Queen's Tavern *Greyhound, East Street: WSB (1826)-1929; TS 1929-1931 H *Half Moon, West Street: Wig to 1850; WSB 1850-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-(1963) *Hanover Arms, Southover Street: Smithers 1873-1929; TS 1929-1965 closed) *Happy Return, Russell Street: KH 1876 (sold to Keeping and Company) *Hearts of Oak, Kensington Place: WSB 1853-1919 (sold) *Helmet, High Street: WSB 1841-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899; KH 1914-1916 (closed) *Hereford Arms: Smithers (1901) *Highbury Barn, Sussex Street: KH 1872-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1937 (closed) *Hollingbury, Roedean Road: WSB to 1929; TS 1929-1931 *Hope Inn/Hotel, Cannon Street: KH 1903-1926; TS 1926-1958 (sold) *Horseshoe, Wentworth Road: Smithers 1876-1929 (sold to Kemp Town Brewery) I *Ice House, Regent Row, North Street: Smithers 1906 *Islingword Tavern, Islingword Road: TS 1896-1946 (closed) *Italian Arms, Carlton Hill: KH 1904-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1940 (then renamed Carlton Arms, qv) J *Joiners Arms, Blackman Street: TS 1868-(1896) *Jolly Brewer, Ann Street: Smithers 1872-(1901) *Jolly Brewers, Ditchling Road: TS (1874)-(1966) *Jolly Fisherman, Market Street: WSB (1850)-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-1938 (closed) K *Kensington, Kensington Gardens: KH 1906-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1965) *King and Queen, Marlborough Place: WSB (1827)-1873 (sold); Edlins (1924)-1967 *King's Arms, George Street: TS 1825-(1963) *King's Head (or King Charles II's Head), West Street: WSB (1825)-1920 (sold) L *Ladies Mile Hotel, Mackie Avenue, Patcham: TS 1960 (bought)-(1963) *Lathcleavers Arms, Regent Road: Smithers 1862-1929; TS 1929-1963 (closed) *Laundry Tavern, Albion Hill; Alb (1855)-1892; TS 1892-1919 (closed) *Leconfield Arms, Edward Street; Robins 1887-1928; TS 1928-(1963) *Lennox Arms, Richmond Street: GH 1852-1883; TS 1883-1958 (closed) *Level Arms, Brunswick Place North: Alb 1883-1892; TS 1892-(1896) *Lewes Castle, Newhaven Road: GH (1855); Smithers (1901) *Lewes Road, Lewes Road: WSB 1864 (built)-1929; TS 1929-(1965) *Lion Inn/Hotel, St James's Street: WSB 1865-1898 (sold); KH 1911-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1964) *Little Fox, Hanover Street: KH 1900-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1950 (closed) *Little Globe, Edward Street: TS (1863)-(1964) *Little Western, Western Road: WSB 1867 (built)-(1870s) *Little Wonder, John Street: KH 1871-1923 (closed) *Little Yacht, Sussex Street, TS 1874-(1896) *Live and Let Live, Richmond Street: KH 1876-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1964 closed) *Liverpool Arms, Gloucester Place: KH 1871-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1935 (closed) *Locomotive, Cheapside: Smithers (1901) *Locomotive, Frederick Street: Wig 1843-1850; WSB 1850-1859 *London Arms, Lennox Street: Smithers 1871-1929; TS 1929-1964 (closed) *Lord Clyde, Queen's Road Quadrant: KH 1876-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1964 (closed) *Lord Nelson, Russell Street: Smithers (1851)-1929; TS 1929-1955 (closed) *Lord Nelson, Trafalgar Street: Bear (1856)-1898; SEG 1898-1903 (sold) M *Maltsters Arms, Western Road: WSB 1838-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-1934 (closed) *Market Inn: TS 1881-(1887) *Marlborough Hotel (formerly Golden Cross), Princes Place: TS (1867)-(1956) *Mechanics Arms, London Road: Bear (1889)-1898; SEG 1898-1903 (sold) *Millers Arms, Windmill Street: TS (1863)-(1963) *Montpelier, Montpelier Place: KH 1871-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1963) *Morning Star, Church Street: KH 1876-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1936 (closed) *Morning Star, St James Street: WSB 1875-1892; Catt (1892) *Morton's Hotel, Queen's Road: Edlins (1924)-1967 N *Nags Head, Queen Street: Smithers (1846) *Napoleon III, Cheapside: KH 1904 (bought and closed) *New England, New England Road: Smithers 1874-(1884) *New Inn, Upper Lewes Road: Catt (1873)-1899; TS 1899-(1965) *New Pier (formerly West Pier Tavern), Preston Street: WSB 1867-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-1962 (closed; sold to Watney Mann 1960) *New Ship, Ship Street: TS (1867)-(1872) *New Town Hotel: TS 1882-1896 *New Volunteer see Volunteer *Newton House, Patcham: KH 1920-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1963) *Norfolk Arms, Grand Parade: KH 1871-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1964) *Norfolk Castle, North Road: KH 1922-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1956 (closed) *Norfolk Tavern, Norfolk Street: Alb to 1892; TS 1892-1941 (closed) *North Road Inn, North Road: Smithers 1885-(1901), West Street Brewery to 1929; TS 1929-(1963) *North Star, Peel Place: WSB (1850)-1879 (sold) *Northern Hotel, York Place: Edlins (1924)-(1946) *Northern Tavern, Brunswick Place: WSB 1847-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-(1963) *Northumberland Arms, St George's Road: KH 1876-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1966) O *Old Fox see Fox *Olive Branch: Smithers to 1929 (sold to Kemp Town Brewery) *Oriental Inn/Hotel, Montpelier Road: TS 1874-(1964) *Oxford Arms, Oxford Street: TS c1880-1942 (closed) P *Painters Arms, Edward Street: TS (1863)-1896 *Park Crescent, Park Crescent Terrace: WSB 1868-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-(1964) *Pavilion Hotel, Castle Square: Wig to 1850 *Pedestrians Arms, Foundry Street: KH 1873-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1964) *Pelham Arms, Russell Street: TS 1897-1964 (closed) *Phoenix, York Road North: TS (1863)-1896 *Pier Hotel, Marine Parade: Edlins (1935)-1967 *Pilot, Tichborne Street: TS (1863)-1919 *Pilot, Upper Bedford Street: KH 1873-1921 (sold) *Pond Tavern Gloucester Road: KH 1872-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1965 (closed) *Port Hall Tavern Park View Terrace/Stanford Road: TS 1882-(1963) *Preston Tap (and Brewery): WSB 1889-1929; TS 1929-(1963) 1882-1890 see AMS 5681/59/1-5 *Preston Park Hotel: Smithers (1901)-1929 (sold to Kemp Town Brewery) *Prince Albert, Trafalgar Street: WSB 1841 (built)-1890; TS 1890-(1964) *Prince George, Trafalgar Street: WSB 1874-1929; TS 1929-1931 *Prince of Wales, Western Road/Clarence Square: WSB 1853-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-(1964) *Pump House, Market Street: WSB to 1929; TS 1929-1931 Q *Queensbury Arms, Queensbsury Mews: WSB to 1929; TS 1929-(1964) *Queen's Arms, George Road: Smithers 1867-1929 (sold to Kemp Town Brewery) *Queen's Head, Cheapside: Smithers 1894-1929; TS 1929-(1963) *Queen's Hotel (formerly Dolphin), Kings Road: Smithers (1846)-1876 (sold) *Queen's Park Brewery Tap, Carlton Hill: Alb to 1892; TS 1892 *Queen's Tavern (formerly Green Man), Foundry Street: WSB 1847-1919 (sold) R *Race Hill, Lewes Road: WSB 1849 (built)-1929; TS 1929-(1963) *Racehorse, Elm Grove: WSB 1876-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-(1964) *Railway Hotel, Surrey Street: West Street Brewery (1852)-1892; Catt 1892-1899; Tamplins 1899-(1964) *Railway Bell, Surrey Street: Kidd and Hotblack 1900-1926; Tamplins (TLP) 1926-(1964) *Railway Guard, Trafalgar Street: Smithers 1874-(1901) *Ranelagh Arms, High Street: Alb to 1892; TS 1892-(1903); KH 1903-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1964) *Red Cross, Red Cross Street: KH 1900-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1944 (closed) *Red Lion, Kensington Gardens: WSB 1854-1917 (sold) *Red Lion, Upper Park Place: KH 1871-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1964) *Red Lion, Sussex Street: Alb 1876-1892; TS 1892-(1896) *Reeve, Eastern Road: Robins (1894)-1928; TS(TLP) 1928-(1964) *Regency Tavern, Russell Square: WSB 1856-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-(1964) *Regent, Church Street: Wig to 1850; WSB 1850-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-1917 (closed) *Reservoir Tavern, Howard Road: Smithers (1901)-1929 (sold to Kemp Town Brewery) *Richmond Arms/Hotel: Wig to 1850 *Rising Sun, East Street: Wig to 1850 *Rising Sun, Carlton Hill: KH 1873-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1934 (closed) *Rising Sun, Tidy Street: WSB 1878-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-(1964) *Robin Hood, Cross Street: Smithers (1846)-1929 (sold to Kemp Town Brewery) *Rock, Rock Street: Wig to 1850; WSB 1850-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-(1964) *Roebuck, Red Cross Street: TS (1874)-1896 1851-1910 see A5260/6 *Rose and Crown, Bond Street, see Ship *Rose and Crown, Rock Street/Chesham Road: TS (1863)-1942 (closed) *Rose and Crown, North Gardens: Witney to 1850; West Street Brewery 1850-1892; Catt 1892-1899; Tamplins 1899-(1963) *Round Hill Tavern, Ditchling Road: Catt 1882-1899; TS 1899-(1963) *Royal Albert, High Street: Alb to 1892; TS 1892 *Royal Dragoon, Edward Street: KH 1876-1894 (given up) *Royal Exchange, Southover Street: KH 1873-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1964) *Royal Frederick, Frederick Place: KH 1871-1876 (sold) *Royal Hussar, Lewes Road: WSB 1837-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-(1963) *Royal Oak, Chapel Street: KH 1903-1905 (given up) 1817-1922 see AMS 5681/70/1-9 *Royal Sovereign, Preston Street: TS 1851-(1964) *Royal Standard, Edward Street: KH 1876-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1953 (sold) *Royal Yacht, Sussex Street: Catt to 1899; TS 1899-1930 (closed) *Running Horse, Grosvenor Street: KH 1876-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1957 (closed) *Running Horse, King Street: Smithers (1880)-1929 (sold to Kemp Town Brewery) 1788-1816 see A5376 48/14 S *Sack of Shavings, Carlton Street: WSB 1895-1929; TS 1929-1931 *St George's Tavern, Upper Bedford Street: Smithers 1900-1929; TS 1929-1942 (closed) *St George and Dragon, George Street: KH 1876-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1932 (closed) *St James's Hotel, St James's Street: TS 1911-(1964) *Sawyers Arms, Bedford Street: Smithers 1823-(1901) *Schooner, Charles Street: WSB 1866-(1870s) *Sea House Hotel (formerly Ship in Distress), Middle Street: Wig to 1850; WSB 1850-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-(1960) *Sea View, West Street: TS 1899-1936 (sold) *Seven Stars, Ship Street: WSB (1828)-1897 (sold) *Seymour Arms, Norfolk Place: TS 1896-1913 (closed) *Shakespeare's Head, Chatham Place: WSB 1851-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-(1964) *Shepherd and Dog: Smithers to 1929 (sold to Kemp Town Brewery) *Ship (formerly Rose and Crown), Bond Street: WSB 1853-1912 (closed) *Sir John Falstaff, Albion Hill: KH 1879-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1940 (closed) *Somerset Arms, Somerset Street: KH 1876-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1965 (closed) *South Coast Tavern: Smithers (1901)-1929 (sold to Kemp Town Brewery) *Southern Hotel and St James Restaurant, St James Street: Edlins (1924)-1967 *Speedwell Hotel, Old Steine: Edlins 1945-1947 (sold) *Sportsman's Call, King's Street: TS 1867-1956 (closed) *Spotted Dog, Middle Street: WSB 1852-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-(1965) *Spread Eagle, Albion Hill: TS 1886-(1965) *Spring Tavern, Church Street: TS 1917-1918 (closed) *Spring Street Tavern; WSB 1864-1892; Catt 1892 *Square Compass, Over Street: TS 1909-1919 (closed) *Stable, Albion Street: TS 1961-1964 (formerly Albion Hotel, qv) *Stafford Arms, Boyces Street: Smithers 1906-1929.; TS 1929-(1965) *Stag, Richmond Street: WSB 1857-(1870s) *Stanmer Park Hotel, Ditchling Road: Catt 1896-1899; TS 1899-(1963) *Star Tavern, Carlton Hill: Smithers 1866-(1901); TS to 1932 (closed) *Star, Edward Street: WSB 1867-1929; TS 1929-1932 *Star-in-the-East, Eastern Road: Smithers (1875)-1929; TS 1929-(1963) *Station Arms, Station Street: Smithers 1892-(1901) *Station Hotel (formerly Tivoli), Hampstead Road: TS 1891-(1964) *Sudeley Arms, Sudeley Street: BB to 1900; TS 1900-(1963) *Sussex Hotel, East Street: TS(TLP) 1927-(1963) *Sussex Hotel, St Catherine's Terrace: Edlins (1924)-1967 *Sussex Arms, Gardner Street: Kidd and Hotblack 1886-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1959 (closed) 1859-1969 see ACC5476; [1720-1969 see ACC5700] *Sutherland Arms, Sutherland Road: WSB to 1929; TS 1929-1931 T *Thatched House, Black Lion Street: Wig to 1850; WSB 1850-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1929-1939 (closed) *Three Elms, Regent Street: Alb to 1892; TS 1892 *Three Horse Shoes, George Street: Bear (1889)-1898; SEG 1898-1903 (sold) *Three Jolly Butchers, North Road: West Street Brewery 1849-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-(1963) *Three Tuns, Little East Street: TS 1910-1913 (then renamed Continental Hotel, qv) *Three Tuns, Little Castle Square/Market Street: WSB (1833)-1897 (sold) *Thurlow Arms, Edward Street: Wig to 1850; WSB 1850-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-(1963) *Tivoli see Station Hotel *Trafalgar, Upper Trafalgar Street: TS (1863-1887) *Travellers Joy, Preston: Smithers (1846) *Travellers Rest, Chesterfield Street: TS 1871-1892 *True Blue, Mount Zion Place: TS 1872-1923 U *Unicorn, North Street: Smithers (1803)-(1906) *Union, Gloucester Road: Bear (1856)-1898; SEG 1898-1903; KH 1903-?1923 *United Service, Elm Grove: Alb to 1892; TS 1892-1963 (closed) V *Victoria, Richmond Road: Catt 1886-1899; TS 1899-(1963) *Victory, Carlton Hill: Alb 1879-1892; TS 1892-(1896) *Victory, Duke Street: WSB 1851-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-(1964) *Volunteer, New Road/Church Street: WSB 1853-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-(1965) 1874, see SAS/BR 233, 234) *Volunteer Artilleryman, Oxford Street: Alb to 1892; TS 1892-1915 (closed) *Vulcan Tavern, Edward Street: Smithers (1901)-1929; TS 1929-1936 (closed) W *Waggoners Rest, Islingword Road: TS(TLP) 1929-1933 (closed) *[[Waggon and Horses (Terminus Street)|Waggon and Horses], Terminus Street: Smithers (1846) *Waggon and Horses, Church Street: Alb to 1892; TS 1892-(1964) *Welcome Brothers, Kings Road: Smithers 1906-1929; TS 1929-(1963) *Wellington, Cumberland Place: KH 1873-1876 (sold) *Wellington (Arms), Elm Grove: WSB 1861-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-(1965) *West Hill Tavern, West Hill Street: Smithers 1881-1929; TS 1929; TS 1929-(1964) *West Pier Tavern see New Pier *Western Hotel, Western Road: Edlins (1924)-(1946) *Western Star, Trafalgar Street: KH 1876-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-1933 (closed) *Western Star, Western Street: KH 1904-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1964) *Wheatsheaf, Bond Street: TS (1867)-(1963) *Whichelo Arms, Whichelo Place; TS 1882-1933 (closed) *White Eagle, Queens Road: Smithers 1875-1929 (sold to Kemp Town Brewery) *White Hart, Upper Russell Street: TS (1867)-1919 *White Horse, Norfolk Buildings: Alb to 1892; TS 1892 *White Horse, Edward Street: KH to 1876 (sold to Keeping and Company); Alb to 1892; TS 1892 *White Lion, North Street: Wig to 1850; WSB 1850 *Wick, Gloucester Road: Smithers 1874-1929; TS 1929-(1964) *William IV (formerly Gardeners Arms), Church Street: West Street Brewery (1829)-1929; TS 1929-(1963) *Windmill, Dyke Road, see Dyke Road Hotel *Windmill, Preston: Alb to 1892; TS 1892 *Windmill, Upper North Street: KH 1914-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1964) *Windsor Castle, Queen's Road: WSB 1852 (built)-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-(1966) *Woodman, Guildford Street: WSB 1851-1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS1899-1949 (closed) *Woodman's Cot, Whitecross Street: WSB to 1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-1911 (sold) *Woodman's Hut, Lavender Street: WSB 1868-(1892); Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-1904 (sold) X Y *Yacht Anchor (formerly Little Yacht), Sussex Street: WSB to 1892; Catt 1892-1899; TS 1899-1930 (closed) *Yeoman, Trafalgar Street: GH (1855) *York Arms, New York Street: KH 1876-1902 (sold) *York Arms, Sillwood Street: KH 1893-1926; TS(TLP) 1926-(1964) Z *Yorkshire Stingo, Western Road: WSB 1857-1884 References Category:Tamplins Category:Breweries Category:Resources